


Once Upon A Dream

by The_Wavesinger



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: Mulan stumbles upon a girl in the forest.





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



> *sneaks in late treat*

Mulan has wandered far beyond the limits of her realm. The forests she rides through are of the sort she’s never seen.

“You’re lost,” Mushu declares.

“Hush,” Mulan says fondly just as she arrives at a clearing. She suddenly forces herself into a halt.

Because before her eyes is the strangest girl she’s ever seen. Her hair, golden and wavy and a colour and texture Mulan has never seen, frames her head. Her features are rough and broad but still beautiful.

“Hi,” the girl says, “I’m Aurora.”

(“Don’t thank me for translating,” Mushu grumbles later. Mulan laughs and pats him.)

* * *

  


Aurora lives in a hut with her three guardians (“fairies,” Mushu snorts). She’s fifteen, almost sixteen. There’s a dark secret in her life which nobody will tell her about.

Mulan learns all these facts while the girl chatters away, darting excited glances at Mulan’s sword and at her clothes.

She also learns, from her own observations, that Aurora is quite beautiful, in a strange way.

She would love to stay longer, but she’s on an errand for the Emperor, and she has no time to idle. So she kisses Aurora’s hand (Aurora blushes prettily) and rides away, promising to return.

* * *

  


Mulan does return, as soon as she can.

All she finds, however, is a forest of thorns, growing around her brambly and prickly and wild. They sting, tugging at her skin and laying barbed hooks into her clothes, as she rides through them, and the urge rises in her, again and again, to turn back. Instead, she presses onwards.

The trees become denser, and she’s forced to dismount and travel on foot. Soon, it comes to the point where she has to hack at the thorns with her sword.

Mushu is grumpily silent. Making a point.

Still, she walks on.

* * *

  


Mulan stares at the palace she’d reached after hacking through walls of thorns.

“Turn back,” Mushu groans from her shoulder. “Don’t be stupid, nothing good ever comes of strange places in the middle of forests which are obviously trying to kill you.”

The palace is—strange, a different style of building and different materials than she’s used to. Clearly she’s wandered far from home in the weeks she’s being riding. So she should listen to Mushu.

Instead, she takes a deep breath and pushes the great wooden door open. (Mushu hides his eyes in her neck. She can’t blame him.)

* * *

  


Not only does the door open by itself, no-one tries to stop her as she walks in.

No-one _can_ stop her. Everyone she passes (and these are, like Aurora, strange-featured people wearing strange-looking clothes) is deep asleep, snoring. They’re all slumped over tables, drooling on chairs, collapsed against the wall as if they’d slid down. They’re surrounded by half-finished tasks, half-eaten meals, spilled ink and ruined embroidery.

Mulan’s feet almost seem to have a life of their own, carrying her up and up and up until she’s at the top of a tower, opening the gold-plated door of a chamber.

* * *

  


Inside, on the bed, lies a girl.

To be more precise, inside, on the bed, lies Aurora. She’s deep asleep, like everyone else, and with her eyes closed she looks calm and beautiful, her face set in a perfect mask.

Without thinking, Mulan leans down and kisses her.

Aurora’s lips are soft and gentle even when she’s asleep. When Mulan deepens the kiss, she shifts and stirs. Her eyes blink open, and she leans into Mulan, her lips moving softly.

When the kiss breaks, Aurora smiles a radiant smile. “You came back.”

Mulan squeezes her hand. “Yes. Yes I did.”


End file.
